fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke
Zeke is the mascot of Blazing Soul, and the only Exceed amongst it's many members. He has known Axel Dawngrave ever since he was born, and the two have formed a brotherly relationship in that time. His was one of the 100 eggs sent into Earth Land to escape the humans od Edolas, and was found by Axel soon after. He likes being considered the mascot of the guild, and can often be seen flying around the guilds main hall when home, or perched on Axel's shoulder. Though he possesses little combat ability, he is still a part of the Thrill Seekers team, and follows them out to help with all their jobs. Appearance As an Exceed, Zeke resembles an anthropomorphic cat. Zeke is fairly short with grey fur and black stripes along his arms, back, and face. He styles the fur on the top of his head into a sort of haircut, making him look even more human like. He also has several tufts of hair coming off his cheeks, giving him a somewhat wild appearance. The hair on his ears is black, and his eyes are light blue in color. Zeke's tail is rather bushy compared to the rest of him and alternates between grey and black stripes down it's entire length. His Guild mark is located on his back and is colored green. Due to his small size, clothes that fit Zeke are fairly hard to come by, leaving him with very few choices when it comes to a wardrobe. Normally he wears a pair of baggy blue pants with no shoes, and a blue vest worn over a white T-shirt. He also has a white bandana that he keeps around his neck for when it get's cold. Though he always travels with Axel, he has his own backpack to carry whatever he needs when on missions. Personality Like many of his kind, Zeke is a very fun loving Exceed. Though he isn't very strong, he still likes doing mage jobs with the his teammates, and will help any way he is able. He likes to think that he can fight alongside the rest of his team, despite having next to no combat experience. None of the others mind this though and Axel actually encourages him to partake in battles. He has made friends with many members of the guild, but especially cares for Axel like a brother. For the most part Zeke enjoys being a part of Blazing Soul, and many view him as the guilds mascot. He does have a rival for this position though, Chico, the puppy of Carra Luind. Being a cat and a dog, some say that their rivalry is natural. He spends a lot of his time in the guilds main hall, though sometimes goes to the library for a nap when he gets tired. He also does this when the guild get's to crowded, as he isn't very fond of the noise comes from the guild. For the most part though, he is wherever Axel is, as the two are nearly inseparable. One of the few things that can get him angry is witnessing cruelty, as he believes that nobody has the right to be mean to someone else. Some members of his guild irk him in this regard, namely the Tyrants, but dark mages push his buttons even more. This is when he opts to fight for himself the most, though this is also when Axel tells him to back off, before handling it himself. History Originally from Edolas, his egg was one of the 100 selected by queen Shagotte to be sent over to Earthland. His egg landed in the country of Bantia, where he was almost immediately found by a young Axel Dawngrave and his guardian, the dragon Jelonghoul. Though it took around a month for him to hatch, he soon immerged from his egg and he and Axel bonded immediately. As Axel and Jelonghoul where the first people he knew, Zeke considered them his family, despite the three of them being of a different spices. Soon after, while the three of them where traveling, Jelonghoul left, telling both he and Axel that he'd meet up with them later. Almost an hour later, their was no trace of him, so Zeke and Axel turned to the first person that would listen, an elderly chef named Jon Harben. They returned to the last place they had seen Jelonghoul, finding signs of an intense battle, but no trace of the dragon. Taking pity on the pair of them, Jon offered Axel and Zeke shelter back at his restaurant. As they had no other option, the two followed after Jon, having to give up looking for their dragon guardian. While depressed about not finding Jelonghoul, Zeke and Axel soon took an interest in working at Jon's restaurant. For the next few years, they helped Jon run his business, while at the same time, learning about civilisation. Along the way, they met Jon's retired teammate, Elligr Wraith, who still did the occasional mage job on the side. Axel and Zeke convinced him to keep an ear open for sightings of Jelonghoul, in the hopes that the three of them could be reunited once again. Years passed, and Elligr hadn't heard anything about the fate of the dragon. Zeke and Axel eventually grew board of working, and wanted to go on adventures of their own. Finding a nearby mage guild, The four of them ended up joining the mage guild Blazing Soul. For the first little while, Zeke was apprehensive about making new friends, but as Axel began warming to the people in the guild, so did he. After a few months at the guild, and a few botched mage jobs, both Axel and Zeke joined up with a small team, consisting of three others at the time, Geno Azteck, Shelly Vamiro, and their leader Rift Grimm. Together they where known as the Thrill Seekers, one of the top teams on all of Blazing Soul. While he took more of a supporting role, Zeke is still considered to be a part of the team, as well as the mascot for the entire guild. Magic and Abilities Aera - The magic granted to all Exceed that allows them to sprout wings from their backs to fly with. Zeke is able to fly at incredible speeds when using Aera, and can even carry someone with him while doing so. He is limited in how far he can fly by his magic power however, and his wings will simply disappear when he runs out. When using his magic, his wings grow through his clothes, but don't damage them in any way. Incredible Speed - Though he is only fast when using his magic, he is able to fly up to 30 MPH. This is his only asset where he to get dragged into a fight, so he uses this to dodge and make quick escapes. He has also became skilled enough to safely navigate obstacles at speed. High Magic Levels - Despite his rather unimpressive fighting capabilities, Zeke possesses a high level of magic. This is due to him being an Exceed, as all of his spices poses a high level of magic within themselves. This allows Zeke to use his magic to fly for very long periods of time, and even carry someone along with no change in the amount of magic he must use. Low Strength - Because of his small size, Zeke possesses very little physical strength compared to a human. If forced to fight, he will rely on the momentum of his flying to charge at and ram opponents. He can be left completely defenceless if he where to exhaust his magic supply however, so he has to carefully watch how much he uses at a time. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Exceed Category:Blazing Soul Category:Non-Human